sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Bridgette Sommerfeld
)]] Name: Bridgette Lauren Sommerfeld Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Ballet, costume design, cello (orchestra), student council, chemistry, art club, science fiction stories Appearance: '''Bridgette possesses a fairly average build, standing at a height of 5’7” and weighing 145 lbs. Most of her excess fat is distributed evenly, though she is somewhat bottom-heavy and possesses a slight pear shaped figure. She has peach-colored skin and a clear complexion, and the occasional acne breakout can be covered up easily. Bridgette has a heart-shaped face with an aquiline nose and hooded light blue eyes. Her lips are fairly thin, and her ears are fairly average in size and pierced. Bridgette’s hair is naturally straight and mousy brown in color, though she’s been dying it maroon regularly since her sophomore year. Bridgette’s hair is shoulder-length, though she tends to keep it in a messy bun. Bridgette likes to keep herself presentable when in public, though she mainly dresses for comfort. She normally wears solid-colored or simple-patterned shirts with the occasional cardigan, usually short-sleeved in warmer weather. Bridgette likes to wear skirts or dresses for show or during special occasions, though she defaults to jeans during her day-to-day activities. While she does regularly wear stud earrings, she doesn’t usually wear any type of jewelry. On the day of the trip, Bridgette was wearing a pale pink cardigan over a teal and black striped shirt, along with dark denim jeans and a pair of black Doc Martens boots. At the time she was also wearing a pair of purple stud earrings. '''Biography: Bridgette Lauren Sommerfeld was born on February 2nd, 1997 to Reuben and Sandra Sommerfeld (nee Drumheller), respectively an accountant and a physiotherapist. She is the youngest of four children, with two older brothers, Alex (27) and Martin (21), and one older sister, Evelyn (25). She and her siblings were raised Jewish, though due to the distance to the nearest synagogue, they only attend during holidays. Bridgette herself follows Judaism loosely, though she self-identifies as Jewish. She is the only Sommerfeld child still living with her parents in Kingman; Martin is a college junior studying at the University of Arizona, Evelyn is working as a nurse in Tuscon and Alex is a high school English teacher up in Washington, currently married and expecting his first child. Bridgette’s relationship with her siblings was strained in her early childhood, being the youngest and an easy target for her siblings’ torment. Bridgette learned to keep out of her siblings' way and did her best not to get on their bad sides. Bridgette still saw them as role models to some degree, though she was more critical of their poor actions and whenever she called them out they'd get angry. As they grew older, her siblings mellowed out and wrapped themselves up in their own hobbies, their interactions with each other sparing but amicable. Bridgette herself pays no attention to her siblings nowadays, figuring that they don't bother her and they all have better things to do. This doesn't stop her from engaging in polite conversation during family events. Reuben and Sandra are loving parents and like to keep a positive relationship with their children, preferring a “firm but fair” attitude towards parenting. Bridgette herself is on good terms with her parents, though being the final child to be sent off to college soon they’ve been especially attached to her recently. From a young age Bridgette expressed an interest in ballet, enamored by the dances she’d see on television and aspiring to be able to do them herself. Hoping to nurture the interest, her father enrolled her in ballet classes. While she initially struggled after being unable to keep up with the class, Bridgette became determined to succeed and managed to improve her dancing skills and continues to pursue it to this day. Bridgette enjoys ballet, in part because of her determination to excel and because of the close friends she made through it. Elementary school was a breeze for for Bridgette, in part because of natural intelligence and a genuine enjoyment of attending school due to the close-knit friend group she’d developed. Her older siblings were not as academically talented, however, and they often whined and bemoaned the struggles they faced in middle and high school. Bridgette took their words seriously and began to dread the problems she’d have to face in the future. She concluded that if she prepared beforehand, she’d be able to cope with school better than her siblings. This epiphany occurred to her during her transition from elementary to middle school. Entering sixth grade with a new found determination Bridgette began to take school more seriously than she did before, applying the same drive from ballet to her education. She adjusted well to the changes brought by middle school, and there was a slight raise in her grades as a result. In addition to her in-class performance, she began to look into more extracurricular activities, partially out of a desire to be well-rounded and experiment with other hobbies. Bridgette tried out a few clubs and activities, playing the cello in the school orchestra because she enjoyed the sound of it. She also joined student council and found it fulfilling to be a part of. She became accustomed to the responsibility of school-wide events. These two are the only extracurricular activities to stick out of the myriad she tried out. Around this time she also got very interested in art. She doodled a lot in elementary school, though once she got into middle school she began to separate drawing from schoolwork and began to pursue art in her limited free time. She drew indiscriminately at first, slowly narrowing down her focus to drawing people and outfits. She enjoyed drawing clothing and designing outfits, mostly for fantastical settings such as fantasy or sci-fi for the opportunity for more outlandish designs. Her designs are mostly inspired by movies/books she enjoyed reading in her free time as a child, holding equal fascination with settings with advanced science or equally complex magic. This hobby only bloomed when she decided to join the art club, this time out of her own interest rather than a desire to appear well-rounded. She befriended several people there who offered constructive criticism and helped her improve her skills. Thanks to this her skills have gotten refined, and she is a part of art club to this day. Bridgette finds drawing relaxing, though it is purely a recreational hobby to her. She tried cosplaying in her freshman year, though she found that she has no skills when it came to sewing and she stuck with drawing. As Bridgette entered high school and graduation grew closer, Bridgette began to think about her life after high school and what she was going to do with her life. Her decision was based on a desire for a stable, decent-paying occupation she was genuinely interested in. Bridgette’s favorite and best subject in school was science, particularly chemistry, since chemicals made up the world around her and she was genuinely interested in learning about it. Being a growing field with a promising outlook and a topic Bridgette was fascinated by, she aspires to become a biochemist and has set her eyes on a job in that field. She has devoted most of her study time to science, and plans to major in biochemistry the University of California, Berkeley after graduating. Bridgette’s current life is fairly hectic; she has managed to maintain straight As, but she is forced to juggle school with ballet, orchestra and student council. As such, she has very little free time and is more or less perpetually stressed, as her drive for doing well in school verges on perfectionism. Bridgette socializes with her peers during her free time in school and extracurricular activities to combat stress, and art club makes up for her lack of free time. While Bridgette is fairly quiet and passive in nature, she has been a part of most of these clubs long enough to have made close friends she talks to freely. As such, she has a diverse group of friends, not tied down to one group but befriending various people from different cliques. Her closest relationships are with her ballet friends. Despite the large crowd of people she interacts with, her lack of free time outside of school hinders her relationships. Several friends are frustrated with how she doesn’t talk to them outside of school or their shared club. She has a strongly negative view on drugs and alcohol, being generally cautious around them and questioning the life choices of people who drink or do drugs. Bridgette can be very blunt and brutally honest, though she tries her best to hold her tongue when voicing her opinions could lead to conflict. This doesn't stop her from slipping up from time to time, or judging people in her head. She is a loyal friend, though relations with her can be all or nothing due to her tendency to be close friends with people or not at all. Advantages: Bridgette is intelligent and driven. She also has good stamina, flexibility and leg strength thanks to ballet. Bridgette is very well-socialized and knows people, which may help her make allies in the game. Disadvantages: Bridgette doesn't have much brute strength and lacks upper body strength. She mostly spends time indoors and is rarely outside, so she may not suited for surviving in nature. Despite her drive, Bridgette is a perfectionist and tends to get worried and stresses easily. Her blunt honesty may put a strain on any alliances she’d make as well. Designated Number: Female student No. 003 --- Designated Weapon: Toothbrush & Toothpaste Conclusion: G003 is going to struggle to keep herself presentable after a few days in the wild, but on the plus side her teeth will be the envy of all her friends. Not like that will help. Mark this one down as a G0N3R...See what I did there?- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Aloha. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: 'Aloha, backslash '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Caedyn Miller 'Collected Weapons: '''Toothbrush & Toothpaste (assigned weapon, to Nadia Riva) '''Allies: 'Danny Brooks, Bryony Adams 'Enemies: 'Caedyn Miller 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Bridgette awakened near the electric chair in the shock therapy room. Almost immediately, she set about preparing herself for what was to come. She kept her emotional distance from Joshua Bracewell and Keith Bauer as they attempted to comfort one another and cope, and dismissed Joshua's intent to save his class before departing. She went across the island, to the warehouse on the northern side. Inside she found Danny Brooks, and the body of Cristo Morales. Bridgette realized Danny was not a threat, and they talked. Danny told her about the possible threats they'd already met, and they agreed to travel together. They left the warehouse, Bridgette beliving it was a strategically poor location and unsettled by the present corpse. They stayed overnight in the B dorms. The morning of Day 2 they heard announcements, and Bridgette did her best to commit the killer's names to memory, and made plans to head back for the asylum after searching for supplies. They turned up nothing in their search, so before they left Danny excused himself to find a private place to use the bathroom. Unseen to Bridgette he encountered Isabel Ramirez, an encounter that quickly went fatally awry. Bridgette heard Danny's shouting for help, heard the noises of the fight, but elected instead to save herself. She took Danny's supplies and fled. She spent the rest of the day moving as far from the dormitory as possible, grimly trying to justify her abandoning Danny to herself all the while. The next day she passed the docks and decided to investigate cautiously, seeing the figures of Henry Spencer and Taranis "Tara" Behzad in the distance. Bryony Adams also joined them, and then they noticed her. She realized they were likely harmless and opted to join the group in time to catch wind of Henry's plan to try and fish for food. She wasn't impressed but tried to play nice regardless, but Tara and then Henry both quickly departed. That left Bridgette with Bryony, who she correctly pegged as emotionally fragile, but Bryony was able to produce a credible sob story and offer of an alliance, which Bridgette accepted as she was unsure if she was ready to start killing yet. A casual derogatory comment from Bridgette caused Bryony to start freaking out and start defending her own sexuality right before they left, which amused Bridgette though she remained silent for the sanctity of the fledgling alliance. They stayed in the staff block for the night, then set out after Day 4 announcements. Bridgette was mostly distracted by the thought of finding a real weapon, even as they searched for Alba. They crossed the bridge, to find Nadia Riva emerging from shelter on the other side, Bridgette cautiously started a conversation. Nadia made it clear that she wasn't looking for trouble, and Bridgette and Bryony did the same and asked who she had seen. After making it clear that she hadn't come across Alba, Bridgette decided to check out the area under the bridge, where Nadia had camped the night before. As she headed down alone, Bridgette was taken by surprise by Caedyn Miller, who hit her over the head with a bottle in an attempt to knock her out and mug her for her supplies. Instead of knocking her unconscious, the bottle shattered and Bridgette began to have a seizure from the head trauma, frightening and sickening Caedyn. Driven into a panic, Caedyn screamed and began to beat and stab Bridgette with the broken bottle until she finally died from her injuries. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well G003, you didn't accomplish anything, but you ''did help ruin a bottle of my favourite whisky. I hope you're happy. - Trent Camden '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I don't really have a plan right now and I want to find anything useful around here that I can. I can help you look for your girlfriend for a bit."'' -- At Bryony. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Bridgette, in chronological order. The Past: *Tiny Dancers V6 Pregame: *Imparare (Considered non-canon) *Having Fun Isn't Hard *Small steps can take you great distances V6: *State of Shock *Companion Rectangle *Be Prepared *In This Starless Night *The Latest Story That I Know is the One That I'm Supposed to Go Out With Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bridgette Sommerfeld. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Someday I'll have an adopted character for more than one thread. At least Bryony won't ever have to find out that Bridgette was going to dump her like old fish the moment she became expendable, and Bridgette herself got to be part of the long and storied tradition of committing atrocious violence with my sister. - backslash Category:V6 Students